Scooby Doo 2: Monster's Unleashed (2004)
The Skylanders Mission/Adventures of Scooby Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mystery_Inc. Mystery Inc.] ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fred_Jones_(Scooby-Doo) Fred], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Daphne_Blake Daphne], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Velma_Dinkley Velma], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shaggy_Rogers Shaggy] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scooby-Doo_(character) Scooby-Doo]) are attending the grand opening of the Coolsonian Criminology Museum, the primere exhibit displaying the monster costumes of criminals they dealt with in past cases (Shaggy and Scooby look at the Pterodactyl ghost costume, which blinks at them, before running away). However, the opening is crashed when a reanimated Pterodactyl Ghost attacks. A masked figure (better known as the Evil Masked Figure) appears on the window pane, who promises to end Mystery Inc.'s career. He and the Pterodactyl escape with two stolen monster costumes, the Black Knight Ghost and the 10,000 Volt Ghost. Journalist Heather Jasper-Howe starts to slander the gang, insulting their poor performance, prompting Shaggy and Scooby to attempt to become better detectives. Velma finds a pterodactyl scale, noting its strange green tint. The gang suspect one of their old enemies is responsible. After removing the deceased Pterodactyl Ghost's portrayer Jonathan Jacobo from the suspect list, they conclude Jeremiah Wickles, the Black Knight Ghost's portrayer and Jacobo's old cellmate is the prime suspect. Visiting his ancestral manor, they split in search of clues. Daphne, Velma and Fred go to a library in the mansion, while Shaggy and Scooby wander off further into the mansion. Meanwhile, Velma finds a book on how to make monster in Wickle's library, but they hear the cries of Shaggy and Scooby, who have run into a re-animated Black Knight Ghost. Daphne fights with the Black Knight Ghost, only to have him destroy her weapon. Velma defeats him by kicking him, before the group escapes back to their headquarters. Scooby, who had found a piece of paper in the mansion saying "the Faux Ghost Tonite", and Shaggy decide to head over to the Faux Ghost nightclub to investigate. They disguise themselves in order to get into the night club, where they find Wickles as well as a number of criminals they put away. However, they are quickly un-disguised, and they escape through the rubbish chute. Velma learns the key ingredient in the book is a substance called randomonium which comes from mines, and concludes that it was mined in Coolsville's old mining town. Fred, Daphne and Velma head off, accompanied by the museum's curator Patrick whom Velma has a crush on, but they stop by the museum, discovering the rest of the costumes have been stolen. Shaggy and Scooby follow Wickles to the mining town, but lose track of him, and find a hidden laboratory. The others confront Wickles who is revealed to be innocent, actually at the mining town on a business proposition. The gang reunite and find the Monster Hive, a chamber where a large machine stands. Shaggy and Scooby fiddle with the control panel, causing several costumes to be reanimated as monsters. The gang flees the mining town with the control panel as the monsters conquer the city. Fleeing to their high school clubhouse, the gang figure out they can reverse the control panel's effects to turn the monsters back into harmless costumes. However, the ghost of Captain Cutler finds them, forcing the group to flee back to the mining town. The group split apart to take on the ghosts, Shaggy and Scooby regaining their confidence in the process. Velma finds a shrine dedicated to Jacobo, Patrick appearing and hinting he idolized Jacobo since he taught Patrick in the past. Patrick saves Velma from falling from an unsteady catwalk but is kidnapped by the Pterodactyl Ghost. The gang enter the Monster Hive and encounter the monsters, but are captured by the Tar Monster, then saved by Scooby who uses a fire extinguisher to freeze the latter. He inserts the control panel into the machine and turns the monsters back to costumes. The Evil Masked Figure tries to flee but falls and entangles himself in the catwalk. Before the public and press, the gang unmask him as Heather Jasper-Howe, but then unmasks her to reveal Jacobo, who survived the escape from prison in which he disappeared, to get revenge on the gang. He and Heather's cameraman Ned are arrested. The film ends with the gang dancing with [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ruben_Studdard Ruben Studdard] to the song "Shooting Star" at the Faux Ghost.=